The Return of the Skinny Red Thing
by HeeroHottie
Summary: this is the sequel to Heero, Duo and the skinny red thing, there is a link to the first part inside this one, so neway...the skinny red thing is back only now...it is ALIVE!!! what will heero and duo do?!?


Disclaimer: I dun own, ok? Ok 

If u haven't read the first part go here 

THE RETURN OF THE SKINNY RED THING….

This takes place two weeks after the first part, 

It had been two weeks and Duo was still trying to get over the skinny red thing, and the giant boulder crushing Relena, well not that he minded that, but it was all the blood it left behind. So they were off to her funeral, when they got there, there were at least 200 people there, and the only seats were up in front, beside the coffin. So they reluctantly went and sat down. Fifteen minutes later the priest came out and started reading off a list of all the good things about her, which didn't last but like a minute at the most, he then proceeded to put a bag of her most prized belongings into the box, the crowd happened to notice something, as did Heero and Duo, in the bag. It was a skinny red thing, Heero and Duo looked at each other before screaming and Duo grabbing a shovel and started beating the shit out of it, despite the crowd's cries of terror as the skinny red thing bounced and knocked over the coffin, which made Relena's dead body fall out and rolled over onto the preachers feet. Then all of a sudden, Vegeta, from DBZ, showed up and pointed to the skinny red thing and said "my wife left me for you" then he powered up and shot at the skinny red thing, which just bounced and landed in some woman's hair, she started screaming and freaking out and yelling "oh lord I'm sorry for stealing your joints from the Saturday offering" and proceeded to jump around. When she was done 5 people were dead and 3 were dying, one from the lack of oxygen, for the woman had fallen on him and was now smothering him, another because she had hit, and knocked over one of the pillar thingies and it had fallen over onto a guy and broken off his arm, and he was dying of blood loss and gang green (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that disease so don't rant on me cause of it), the other one was a woman who was being eaten by a dinosaur that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. The lady, after having FINALLY gotten the skinny red thing out of her hair, passed out and the dinosaur disappeared. While she was passed out a swarm of man eating bugs came and devoured her body, it took a few hours for them to finish. In the meantime, Heero and Duo were busy trying to get the people under control. 

Duo spotted the skinny red thing and showed Heero. Duo slowly walked over to it and prepared to jump on it, which he did, only to have it slip through his fingers and ricochet off of sum bald mans head and land in Relena's open mouth, then Kenshin from rorouni Kenshin came out of nowhere and started swinging at the skinny red thing with his blade (while it was still in her mouth), after he was done, the skinny red thing rolled out into a puddle of blood beside Relena's now choped up into millions of pieces body. Kenshin then got a really pissed look and disappeared.

Duo stood there looking dumb founded and Heero whipped out a flame thrower and charged at the skinny red thing while yelling like a maniac. He stopped a few feet in front of it and turned the flame thrower on full blast and after a few minutes of screaming and torching, he stopped, and all that was left was a pile of ashes that used to be Relena, and THE SKINNY RED THING!!!, Heero's eyes got wide and he started to back away from the skinny red thing. Duo started to panic and was running around in circles yelling something about it being unstoppable, and he ran right into Heero which made him fall to the floor, and he was face to…face (or where ever a face would be on a skinny red thing) with the skinny red thing and the skinny red thing moved and jumped up on its side or whatever and looked at Heero (or what looked like it was looking) and Heero, completely shocked, jumped up and grabbed Duo and took off running…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok shitty place to leave off but I dun care, I wanted to get this up TONIGHT and so I can get reviews to see if I should continue, umm the skinny red thing has come back, only now its ALIVE!!!


End file.
